Exploring The Unknown
by LunarSinner
Summary: My own drabble series! Based upon Vegeta learning about certain 'new' emotions, 'new' meanings to words, and 'new' traditions. A look into a life of our favorite Prince and his family in a different light. Starts off when Vegeta is a child before he leaves to fight for Frieza.
1. Fear

Hello every one, I've been thinking about what to write for a while know. And I've been trying to come up with my own drabbles. I want to base these drabbles around Vegeta learning about certain emotions, words, and traditions.

././.

I got this idea from the trailer After Earth. The quote that Will Smith says is just simply thrilling.

././.

**FEAR:**  
_Noun: An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat._

_Verb: Be afraid of (someone or something) as likely to be dangerous, painful, or threatening._

Planet Vegeta, Age 737, two hours before Frieza's arrival:

King Vegeta ignored the feeling of guilt that was building in himself. He was doing the right thing; he had to save his people, even if that meant giving up his first born to be trained under a monster. It was better for his son as well, he will grow up to be a proud, strong warrior. King Vegeta made his way to the grand hall where his oldest son was waiting, where the Lizard King will be meeting them.

The guards got on their knees and bowed to their king as he walked by, King Vegeta nodded at their actions. Today was not going well, he had ignored the warnings of that foolish third class warrior Bardock. King Vegeta stood in front of the entrance of the grand hall and took a deep breath.

He had only moments to spare to say his goodbye to his son.

He closed his eyes and thought back to earlier, during the morning. His mate, Queen Vona, had gone into labor thirty-two hours ago. She had bared him another son but had died in the process; he had named the newborn Tarble, after Vona's father. The king had kissed his mate's forehead as a goodbye, and quickly stowed the newborn away into the shipping docks. No one was to know that the young one survived. The king would not stand for another one of his heirs to be taken from him by Frieza, so the newborn was proclaimed dead as well. Not even his first born would know, not until months from now when he would have the time to go and retrieve Tarble and bring him back.

King Vegeta walked into the grand hall, he saw his son standing by his mother's throne.

"Come here my son." He called out, the prince slowly turned his head looking directly at his father's face. His eyes were filled with hate and betrayal. The prince held his head up high, glaring into his father's eyes as he walked angrily towards him.

"You are afraid." The king spoke softly towards his son, he could see the rage build within the boy's frame. "Father! I am-"

"Enough!" King Vegeta raised his voice. "You are angry at me because you are afraid of what could happen. You are afraid that you will fail at your duty and the kingdom would be punished." The prince bit his lip. "Father I am not afraid of anyone dying! I am not afraid of anything!" The little boy's body shook as tears fell from his soft brown eyes. He viciously wiped the tears away before they could fall any further.

The king sighed, feeling the guilt once more. "During your time with Frieza will not be pleasant, I assure you. And the threats you will be facing are very real, everything will be out to kill you because you are the prince of the Saiyan race. Every single decision you make will be life or death. But if you are going to survive under Frieza's ruling you must realize that fear is not real. Only cowards and scum believe in fear. And Freiza tries to weaponize and manipulate fear itself."

"Why are you making me go with him?! If he is so bad, why must you send out your only living son to this creature?!" The prince lashed out. "Stop it Vegeta! As your father and as your king you will follow my orders. This is what is best for the kingdom. If those warnings come true from Bardock's vision then you may be one of the last survivors of our race! Now start being a warrior and toughen up! You can hate me for the rest of your life, but as your father I am doing what is best for you. Don't you dare ever, ever fear Frieza! Or else that will be your downfall."

"You said fear is not real, father." The prince said softly.

King Vegeta sighed, "It is not. It is a product of thoughts you create. But do not misunderstand me my son, danger is very real."

"So what must I do?" The prince asked now taking in his father's every word.

The king placed his right hand on his son's shoulder. "You must survive, fear is a choice. You are the prince of all saiyans. One day you will be the king."

The prince smirked and the king smiled back. "Make me proud my son. Grow up to be the strongest warrior in the universe."

Prince Vegeta nodded, King Vegeta's scouter beeped. He clicked the button on the side and a feminine voice. "I have arrived _King Vegeta_, be sure to have the _prince_ ready for me."

"Yes sir." The king responded back and clicked off his scouter. The prince nodded his head and crossed his arms against his chest. King Vegeta nodded back and clenched his fists, if only he did not fear the bastard that was taking his son, if only he could kill the bastard and save his race.

The king looked down at his son and smirked. He saw Frieza walking down the hall with Zabron following right behind him.

"My son, if something is to ever happen to this planet or to me. I want you to kill Frieza, end his pitiful life." The king growled out as his tail tightened behind him.  
"I will father, gladly." The prince smirked.

"Promise me, you will grow strong enough to kill him." The King clenched his fists as he could see the smile creep along Frieza's face.

"I promise father, I will be the one to kill Frieza."

./././.

A/N: I wanted to make my own back story of who was Vegeta's mom, what happened to her and Tarble, how King Vegeta felt about giving away his first born, and why Vegeta felt the need to kill Frieza and then leads into his hatred for Goku. SInce he could not keep his promise to his own father. Read and review everyone! I'll be sure to post a few more by tonight!

-LunarSinner


	2. Hope

**HOPE:**  
_Noun: A feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen._

_Verb: Want something to happen._

././

Age 760, One year prior from Raditz arriving on Earth.

After every beating Vegeta would soak in a cold bath. It would jolt his mind from falling into a spiral of insanity. Normally, he would bathe in warm water, but not when it came to collecting his thoughts.

Everything was gone, his home, his mother and father, his brother, most of his race was even gone.

All thanks to this tyrant he now served under.

All he had was his guardian, Nappa and a third class warrior, Raditz. He once had a relative of Raditz's who went rogue. Everyone proclaims he is dead.

Vegeta sat up, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder. A wound caused by Frieza himself. Raditz spoke about something that had held his interest for some time now. His father had sent his younger brother to a far away galaxy right before their home planet was destroyed. It was hope.

Hope that Vegeta would have another alley against this tyrant. Hope that together the saiyans could stand together and take down this bastard. Him and Napa would continue Frieza's dirty work while Raditz will sneak off to find his brother and convince him of aiding them.

It was the perfect plan, Vegeta started to get out of the tub with a smirk on his face. Yes, soon he will have the revenge of his race.


	3. Failure

**FAILURE:**  
_Noun: Lack of success, an unsuccessful person, enterprise, or thing.___

_././.  
_  
Age 762, Planet Namek:

"What is your problem? He was no threat to you anymore! He couldn't even defend himself, there is no honor in that!" Goku shouted out.

The words stung. But the pain was just too unreal. It was a burning sensation that ached throughout his whole body. He never thought he would die like this. Not on some strange planet fighting along some weak Earthlings.

Tears fell from his eyes, he couldn't stop the darkness. He couldn't stop the feeling of failure.

He cried out to Kakarot, one of the last members of his race. A pitiful excuse for a third class, he was the last chance of destroying Frieza. If Frieza was to die, Kakarot had to let go of the idea of showing mercy. There was no such thing as mercy when it came down to Frieza. He would kill and destroy anything without thinking about it, Kakarot had no idea what could happen. Visions flashed before his eyes. His throat filled with his own blood, he still couldn't stop the tears from falling. When he learned of the three wishes, he originally wanted to wish his parents and brother back along with his people and his planet.

But he failed.

He imagined him, Raditz and Nappa returning to the newly regained planet Vegeta as heroes.

But he failed to protect Raditz as he was killed by a Namekian.

Once on Earth, his plan was slowly starting to fall apart. The one thing he held onto, another Saiyan, didn't even know he was a saiyan. He did not want to be a part of their attempt to take down Frieza. What more could him and Nappa do? They had blown their cover and Frieza was probably going to kill Nappa as a punishment.

He failed again, and he killed his guardian. Saving him the humiliation of what Frieza could have done to him.

Vegeta told Kakarot about his own father, and about even though he did everything Frieza asked, his father was murdered along with his race.

"Please, no more. save your strength." Goku spoke out softly.

"Kakarot! Please destroy Frieza! He made me what I am! Don't let him do it to anyone else! Whatever it takes, stop him! Please!" Vegeta cried out. He knew the third class just did not understand, he tried to explain what he could.

Now everything was fading away, he thought back to his father and the promise he made so long ago.

He failed, he had broken his promise. Frieza had succeeded in killing the Prince of all Saiyans.


End file.
